Late Night at Konoha
by tayuyaflutegirl92
Summary: Jiraiya walks around Konoha, planning to leave, he sees Tsunade and they start talking,. Then... Jirtsu. The title has nothing to do with the fic, I could just not think of a better one.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was shining over Konoha, and the village roads were practically empty. The night was a deep shade of blue and somewhat cloudy; it was late. The only person to be seen walking through the village was a tall man in his fifties, whose most prominent feature was his long, white hair. Jiraiya had gone for some drinks, and was now walking aimlessly through the village, pondering whether to go home or leave for good. He cared deeply for his student, Naruto, but the boy was getting older and was now becoming one of the best shinobi in the village, and soon would not need his help any more. The sake had made him remember things he thought he had gotten over, his feelings for a particular woman, and the pain (emotional _and_ physical) he felt every time she rejected him. He decided then and there that loving a woman who would not love him back for more than forty years was not healthy; and that if he wanted the rest of his life to be as normal as it could be, to have someone to care for and who cared for him, he should leave the village. He turned to his house to pack his clothes, to leave the village once and for all and start a new life, when he noticed someone sitting on a bench under a streetlamp. It was strange to see somebody up so late, and especially the Hokage. The orange light shone on Tsunade from above, and she had let her hair down. To him, she looked beautiful. It seemed that she didn't sense him coming, so Jiraiya approached her, and seeing no resistance towards him, sat beside her.

"So, Tsunade, what are you, the Hokage, doing up so late?"Jiraiya asked.

She looked up, startled "Oh, hey, it's you, I didn't see you, I guess I was just thinking, what about you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked

"Jiraiya" said Tsunade; with a hand on her forehead "I'm not in a state fit for obvious right now."

"Been drinking too?"

"A little, but that's not the point." She answered, a little annoyed

"So why are you up at this hour of the night?"He asked

"It's nothing, really" She said, looking down. Her hair fell on her face, so Jiraiya could not read her as he usually did.

"Tsunade, you're _obviously_ upset about something, if you weren't, you would not be here, in the middle of the night, clearly troubled, and unable to sleep."

"Fine" She looked up, at his eyes and immediately looked back down and said

"Anyway, I guess you are the only person I can tell, though I don't expect you to understand me. You see, today I was thinking about Dan, because his death's anniversary was yesterday, and I realized that unless a miracle happens I will not love or be loved (in that way) again, and I guess I just realized what that meant. To never have someone who, just by hugging you and giving you a kiss, can make you forget all your troubles. Or at least that's what I like to imagine he did."

Jiraiya understood her much better than she thought, and after listening to that, he knew he couldn't leave the village. It was masochism, he knew, but he was happy just being her friend.

What the hell, he thought, I haven't got anything to lose, and with that in his mind, he began "Tsunade, I know you think I am a pervert…"

He didn't finish his idea because he noticed she was crying, it was not much, at first, she only started weeping silently and Jiraiya didn't know what to do, because if he hugged her and she didn't want that, he might not live to tell it. Tsunade started sobbing and tears were streaming from her eyes, so seeing her like that, he approached her and took her in his arms, kissed her on the top of the head and told her it would be ok. After a short while, her crying ceased, and her sobs were quieter.

"God, Jiraiya, you must think I am pathetic, to be mourning a man for thirty-some years" said Tsunade, much more controlled.

"Well, maybe I do, but I really couldn't judge you, because _I _have been in love with the same woman for about forty years, and she has never loved me back. That's why I became a pervert in the first place." He said, half smiling.

"Jiraiya, after all I've done to you, you still love me?" She asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Who said it was you? Please, ha! _Me_ in_ love _with _you, _an old lady like you!" He laughed "Please, don't make me laugh!"

Tsunade's shock was even bigger "Oh, so you have been in love with the same person since I met you?" she asked, looking disappointed.

Jiraiya was surprised by the answer to his joke, did that mean she cared? Or was he just another addition to the collection of men who had been in love with her? Anyway, he thought she knew him better. He had not completely lost the thought he had had a while ago, and with that in mind, he tried again, now a bit more serious

"Tsunade, I thought you knew me better, after all, I have been your friend for more than forty years" He could see her starting to look up at him under her bangs "And yet you can't tell when I'm serious and when I'm not."

"I already told you, Jiraiya, I'm not in a state fit for anything right now" She said, probably feeling a bit cross.

"Anyway, if you really want to know what I was doing, I was getting ready to leave the village." He had her full attention now. She was looking up at him, a surprised look on her face

"But I thought you liked it here, and you still have Naruto to teach, so why were you leaving?" she asked

Inside, Jiraiya was disappointed, but he was determined not to show it, so he decided to go for a joke.

"Oh, well, because I'm tired of looking at the same girls all the time, after all, the famous author of the Icha-Icha series _must_ have new inspiration every once in a while, don't you think?"

"I know I told you I was in a state not fit for anything, but even _I_ can see that you are not leaving because of that."

Well, at least she can see _that_, he thought. Telling her was much more difficult than he had imagined, he just kept on looking for excuses not to. Finally, he decided to tell her the truth, so he began "Look, Tsunade, I don't know just how drunk you are, but I'll tell you anyway. Since the first time I saw you, I felt something special for you, and it grew even bigger when I got to know you better. You hated me because I was a pervert in training, but it was only a façade, and it still is, you see, if I am a pervert, people will not wonder why I have always been alone, people will know me as the legendary pervert and never wonder who I am inside. Anyway, when I grew older, I knew I didn't only think you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw, but I loved you. When you started seeing Dan, I tried to make myself understand that you loved someone else. I was happy for you, but I couldn't help wishing it was I who you were holding, not him. When he died, I left my feelings for you aside and became the friend you needed. When you left, I desperately wanted to tell you not to go, that I loved you, but I knew you didn't feel the same way about me, so I kept quiet and watched you go with your love's niece. We didn't see each other for a long time, but when I saw you again, I felt the same way I had felt years before. I thought that maybe, maybe… I don't know what I thought; I just hoped you had forgotten him enough to be with me, even though you had sworn you'd never go out with me even if I was the last man on earth." He chuckled at this last part, and she smiled, remembering all the times she had said that.

"Well, that's basically it. I fell in love with you since I first saw you and I never stopped loving you ever since."

She started weeping silently again and said "Jiraiya, what did I do to deserve this? I mean, if it weren't for me, you would never have had your ribs broken and several internal organs ruptured."

"If it weren't for you I would not have survived that" He reminded her, smiling a smile he saved only for her.

She made a sound between laughing and sobbing, and he wiped one of her tears, and a flower from a nearby tree fell on her hair.

Jiraiya took it and put it above her ear, "There," he said "beautiful".

She smiled, they were both feeling better now, and Jiraiya got up, held his hand for her and said "It's _really_ getting late now, so why don't I just walk you home?"

She had some trouble getting up "Damn, my leg fell asleep" she explained. She tried to walk but couldn't do it very well, so, since Jiraiya had decided to be bold that night, he said "I normally wouldn't _dream_ of asking you this, especially since you can break every bone in my body, but do you want me to carry you?"

He could have sworn he saw her blushing, even in the dark, but he could never be sure. She nodded and he swept her off her feet. While he was carrying her, he noticed she was really light. He couldn't help thinking how delicate and harmless she looked like that, and, honestly, he liked carrying her. He was walking under a streetlamp and when he looked at her face, he saw that it was a light shade of crimson.

He couldn't help but laughing and saying "You're blushing in my arms, Tsunade; any other man would take that as a sign that you feel something for him."

She blushed even more. Now, the color of her face could be seen even under the little moonlight there was. He smiled, happy. They finally reached her house, and she had him open the door and turn the light on.

The whiter and more abundant light of her house made Jiraiya realize that he was actually _carrying_ Tsunade, and she was not even in danger or unconscious. He held her a little bit tighter, cherishing the moment, a first in his life.

Tsunade directed him to her bedroom. Jiraiya was surprised that she had let him into her house, and that she was actually letting him go into her room. "Tsunade-hime, are you sure you don't want me to lay you on the couch? I'm sure your leg isn't asleep anymore."

"I wish, but it still is, so I'm sorry, you'll have to carry me all the way up to my room"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" He said mockingly.

"Baka" she answered, not angrily, though she was not meaning it as his childhood nickname but as the literal meaning of the word.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room" He said, while climbing the stairs that led to it.

Jiraiya opened the door and approached her bed. He didn't know what happened next, one second he was laying Tsunade on it and the next he was on top of her. As soon as he saw what was happening he tried to get off her, apologizing, blushing, but she was holding his shirt, so he couldn't move much. He was puzzled and about to express it when she silenced him with a kiss (another first for them, a sober – more or less – kiss) while removing his forehead protector and holding on to him as tight to him as possible.

Another fanfic, yay!!!!! I just finished this one and am thinking about making it a chapter fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I made some more edits, because, having read it again, I thought it was missing something, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A bird chirped. He woke up. The sun was shining in his closed eyes. He felt a warm, tingling sensation in his inside, something he had only felt once before, when he was a boy. It had been his first kiss, and the person whom he had shared it with was the woman he had always loved. That someone was now resting on his chest; he opened his eyes and smiled. All he could see was long, blonde hair, but he knew who it was. He kissed her hair, and still couldn't believe what happened the night before. She rolled over on the bed, leaving his chest free. He rolled over with her and held her in his arms for a while and buried his face in her hair, which he couldn't understand how, but always smelled so nice. He was just happy to be with her. After a while of lying on the bed with her, he decided he would take a bath.

He found his way to her bathroom and saw the huge bathtub there. It was a beautiful marble color and had a spot for putting the soap, shampoo bottles, bath salts, etc., and if you were lying in it, there was a window that looked at the sky where it touched the mountains, but most importantly to him, it was big enough for him to stretch his whole body in. He worked out the water mechanism and got it to the temperature he wanted and filled it, then, he picked one of the bath soaps that were neatly placed on the edge of the tub and poured a little bit in it. Then, he got into the tub and just relaxed. It was nice to have peace every once in a while, and the water was perfect, he relaxed and started thinking.

He started thinking about Tsunade and everything related to her, how happy he was when he was with her, and how cute she looked when she was angry at him. He chuckled to himself, remembering all the times she had yelled at him for doing something, and how he usually didn't listen because he was too busy looking at her and thinking how cute she looked when she was angry. Even though she was so strong and could send him flying whenever she wanted, he knew there was another side to her, a side rarely shown to others, the sweet Tsunade side. He had seen it, one time or another and he knew that that was probably her nature, before being hardened by the world.

Then he remembered. Among all the happiness he had felt, he had forgotten all about _her_. Well, he had to tell Tsunade, there was no other choice, and he had to get to his house. Fast. He had been in the water for a while and was now clean, so he quickly got out of the tub, wrapped himself in her towel (he would apologize later) and went into Tsunade's room to get the clothes he was wearing the day before. When he came into the room, the first thing he noticed was that Tsunade was not awake yet, that was good. Then, he put his clothes on, kissed Tsunade's forehead, and disappeared from the room. Jiraiya was now in his house, and he ran, first to his room to change into fresh clothes, and then to hers, to see if she was asleep. To his relief, she was. He quickly went to his desk and on a spare piece of paper wrote:

Ami-chan, don't worry about me. Be back at ten am. Have breakfast on your own. Sorry I could not cook the pancakes you wanted, but I'll do it tomorrow. I promise.

He then put the note on a place he knew she would see it and disappeared again.

When he got to Tsunade's again, she was still asleep, something he had been counting on, because of the fact that he knew her not to be a morning person. He sat on her bed, beside her and watched her sleep for a while, she looked peaceful and happy. After a while, she started stirring a bit more, and finally woke up. She looked at him and smiled, and then whispered "Morning". She sat up, covering her body with the sheets, and got closer to him and hugged him. He held her tightly and kissed her. She noticed his clothes "That's not what you were wearing yesterday, is it?" She asked

He looked at it and said "Oh, it's just that I had to go to my house for a couple of minutes while you were asleep, so I took advantage of the journey and got my clothes."

"Oh, I see…"she said "Well, it seems that you are ready, so I'll go to take a fast shower, be right back." She got up, grabbed the clothes she was going to wear that day, and went to the bathroom, leaving Jiraiya alone in the room.

While he was waiting for her, he thought about how he was going to break it to Ami, it might come as a shock, but if he was going to be with Tsunade, Ami had to know. He decided it was best for him to tell her first, and then ask her if she wanted to meet Tsunade.

Surprisingly, the "fast" shower didn't last more than half an hour. In twenty minutes she was out and ready. She had not blow dried her hair, so it was wet and down, but Jiraiya liked it like that.

When she was ready, she sat beside him on the bed, which bounced a little, and said "So, did you already have breakfast?"

"Of course I haven't, Hime, I just went there to get dressed, only that"

"Fine" she said "You want me to make some?"

"Hime, why don't we go for a walk and see if there is someplace open where we can have breakfast?" He asked, fearful of Tsunade's cooking and not wanting to offer to cook anything himself.

"That's fine with me" she said, so he got up and offered her his hand and they set off. It was still pretty early and there were very few people in sight. The morning was fresh, the breeze just right; the sun was shining, and the sky was blue. They started walking in silence for a while; then Jiraiya said "So, Hime, what made you realize you love me, huh?"

"How do you know I love you?" she asked, half smiling

"Because I'm alive and well, and if you didn't love me, I would probably be dead or severely injured."

"How do you know that all I wanted was not a one-night stand?"

"With me? Ha, I don't think so, because you know how much I would bug you to go on a date with me on the days to come, plus, you were the one that offered breakfast"

"Hmm, ok, you got a point there. Fine, I do love you; I've loved you for a long time."

"Aw, was it so difficult to admit?" He laughed, and she scoffed, always acting like a child, she thought, even though she knew it was not entirely true, after all, there was a small percentage of Jiraiya's personality that didn't act like a child. He smiled and put his arm around her waist

"Jiraiya, if that hand goes any lower in public, you'll regret it."

"Ok, ok, I'll be good, don't worry. Oh, and by the way, Hime, I used your towel, hope you don't mind"

"So that's why I couldn't find it in the bathroom" she crossed her arms and looked at him crossly, but the mock puppy dog expression in his face made her laugh.

They finally found a place where they could have a decent breakfast ("please, no ramen" Jiraiya had said "because I promised Naruto I'll have lunch with him today") and took a table for two. Tsunade sat with her back to the window and Jiraiya sat in front of her.

Shizune and Genma were walking around the village when they passed the place where Tsunade and Jiraiya were having breakfast.

"Looks like Jiraiya-sama got lucky last night" Genma commented, looking at the window. Shizune was not very interested in Jiraiya's love affairs, "But who is she? She looks familiar" He asked. Shizune turned to look "Oh my God, no, it can't be… can it? Genma, do you think that can be Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, now that you mention it… Nah, it can't be" they laughed, nevertheless, Shizune decided to go check.

She opened the door and went in and walked directly to the table where Jiraiya was sitting, trying to get a glimpse of the woman who was with him. True, she was blonde, voluptuous, and she was wearing something Tsunade would wear, but it just couldn't be her, just some days ago she had said she would never date him. She finally could see the woman's face, and she couldn't believe it. She walked up to Tsunade and greeted them both. Tsunade was surprised to see Shizune there, but she was in a good mood, so she said

"Hi, Shizune, what a coincidence to see _you_ here!"

Oh, no, Shizune thought to herself, she sounds very happy; this is most definitely _not_ just a business meeting. "Tsunade-sama, can I talk to you?" she asked, out loud

"Sure" said Tsunade "What is it?"

"Um, alone?"

"Fine" she said, not so happy anymore "come on, let's go to the bathroom", and she turned to Jiraiya and added, with a softer voice "Be right back"

They walked side by side, silently, neither one of them enjoying the trip, until they reached the door and Shizune closed it, after making sure no one was around, she half whispered half yelled "YOU _SLEPT_ WITH HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

Tsunade blushed a little, but immediately recovered her composure and said "Since when do_ you _care about my love life?"

"Since you have one" Shizune answered "So, you _are _sleeping with him, when did this all start?" she asked, smiling gloatingly. Tsunade was not very happy, and Shizune could tell, but this made her enjoy it even more, it was payback for all the times Tsunade had teased her with some boy or another.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you tell me about you and Genma." Tsunade answered, crossing her arms.

"Darn, you're good, how did you know?"

Tsunade grinned triumphantly "I saw him at the door, looking at you when we were on our way to the bathroom, plus Jiraiya saw you together and told me"

"Oh" Shizune said, darn him, she thought "We had a date about a week ago and he called me last night to see if I wanted to have breakfast with him today, that's all, there, I told you. Now, about you and Jiraiya-sama, what happened?"

"Well… Nah, I don't have to tell you"

"WHAT? Come on, Tsunade-sama, I told you about Genma, you promised"

"Well, if you _must_ know, I did sleep with him, and yes, I was aware of what I was doing" she said in answer to Shizune's awestruck expression. "Well, I must go, Jiraiya is waiting for me, and if I'm not wrong, Genma is waiting for you too." Now it was _her _turn to smile at the reaction of her assistant. After saying that, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Shizune alone and still awestruck. On her way to the table she waved at Genma, who was outside, near the open door.

When she got to the table, she noticed Jiraiya with a serious look on his face, so she asked

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, Hime, there is something I must tell you, but before I do, you must promise not to do anything before I'm done"

"Fine, I promise" answered Tsunade, feeling a bit suspicious

"Well, Hime, God, how can I put this? Well, I guess I'll just tell you. The truth is there is another girl in my life."

Tsunade felt like her entire world was crumbling down again. She had finally gotten the courage to admit a man in her life again, and now this; there was somebody else in his life, another woman, well, she should have expected it, after all, this _was_ Jiraiya, the Ero-sennin. She felt like getting up and leaving, not even like kicking the crap out of him, just getting out of his sight, but she had promised to hear him out, so she said "Please explain yourself, because this does not sound good to me."

"It's not what you think, Hime, just, look, let me talk to her and ask her if she wants to meet you, then I can explain everything, if seeing her doesn't. I can't let you know much about it because it's something… well, you'll see. If she says she does want to meet you, I'll tell you later, and if she doesn't, I _swear_ I'll explain, but please, please give me the benefit of the doubt, just until tonight, please, Hime, I beg you. Please, don't be angry at me, it's not what it seems, really."

"Fine" said Tsunade, not very pleased, still terribly upset. She decided to give him a chance, not because he deserved it, the jerk, but because she loved him. It had not started the night before, no, she had loved him for a long time, but always thought she could control it, but the day before, it had just exploded. She got up and left the place and Jiraiya, who was looking terribly guilty and sad, but she didn't notice because she was too busy leaving.

* * *

Well, FINALLY, the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I was kind of busy with school... Anyway, I hope to have Ch. 3 soon, I'm already working on it! Oh, and please review and tell me who you think Ami is (and of course if you like it or not)! I really hope you like it, and please review XD!

DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY do not own Naruto or any of the original characters from the manga, only an overactive imagination... and if I did own Naruto, well, the story would be VERY diffrent...


	3. Chapter 3

Some hours later, Tsunade was at the Hokage tower, battling with her paperwork with the aid of the one bottle of sake she had saved and Shizune had not found, the day had gone from glorious to one of the worst in her life. Another woman. She could have understood even Dan if he had done that, but Jiraiya, the man who had allegedly loved her since they were twelve; that was a low blow.

Then, Naruto walked in and asked "Hey, Tsunade baa-chan, are there any missions for me?"

Tsunade was obviously not feeling too happy, so she just said "If there were, I would have sent for you, now please leave me"

"Is anything wrong? Because, Baa-chan, you are really mean this morning"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Baa-chan? And it's nothing, now, if you are not going to make yourself useful, get out of my office."

"Fine, fine, whatever" said Naruto, shrugging, and then he left the office.

After Naruto left Tsunade's office, he went looking for Jiraiya to have lunch with him and to ask him about Tsunade. He was wandering through the village, looking in all of the places where Jiraiya might be, when he bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted, smiling "It sure is a nice day, isn't it? And Tsunade-sama dismissed me from my work, she said she needed some alone time" She said, seeming almost too happy to be out of work (Naruto didn't blame her though, he knew how Tsunade could be)

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, happy to see Sakura "By the way, do you know what happened to her? She was seriously angry, you wouldn't want to go near her"

"Yeah, I know that, I spent part of the morning with her, what I know is that it had to do with Jiraiya-sama, that's the only thing Shizune-chan told me"

"Ero-sennin? What did he do now?"

"Hey, Naruto, what has to do with me? What did Shizune tell you, Sakura?" asked a deep voice behind them. They both turned to see a smiling Jiraiya with a single rose in his hand.

"Oh, hey, Ero-sennin, um, can I ask you something?"

"_We_, I want to know too" added Sakura

"Ok, _we_" said Naruto

"Sure, ask away" said Jiraiya

"Why are you so happy, why do you have a rose, and what the hell did you do to Tsunade-baachan!?" Naruto asked, doing a crescendo, the last part becoming almost a scream.

And Sakura nodded once, meaning she wanted to know

"Oh, that, well, I guess you two know what happened between us last night. Gossip sure spreads fast in Konoha." He said, not looking very pleased.

Sakra nodded, Naruto moved his head from side to side.

"Well, the thing is I really want to be with her, and because of that I had to tell her about Ami, so I asked Ami if she wanted to meet Tsunade and she said yes, so now I'm going to tell Tsunade and give her this rose, if she'll take it." Jiraiya explained to Naruto

"Oh… Oooh!" said Naruto "I don't want to know, but it can't be the Ami thing, she was really, I mean _really_ pissed"

"Well, you understand why I could not tell her who Ami was, not anywhere public, anyway"

"Wait a minute, Jiraiya-sama, who is this Ami?" asked Sakura "Is she one of your _girls_? Because that would pretty much explain everything" Jerks, she thought

"I can't explain right now, and I must go speak to Tsunade, but I might tell you some other time"

"But Ero-sennin, you promised you would have lunch with me!" Naruto yelled

"Fine, meet me at Ichiraku's in half an hour. I guess I'm paying." Said Jiraiya, who had turned around and was now leaving.

"Do you think he'll come?" Naruto asked Sakura

"It all depends on how it goes with Tsunade-sama, and I doubt she's feeling too kind today"

"So you think he might end at the hospital?"

"Who knows? Anything could happen"

"That means yes, doesn't it?"

Sakura nodded

"Ah, well, I guess some other time, want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure, what gives? I have the day off anyways."

"Want some ramen?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said, knowing that it would be ramen anyway, and they headed to Ichiraku's.

Tsunade had been working all day, but she had never been concentrated in what she was doing, so she had ended up by falling asleep on her paperwork. Jiraiya's face appeared up-side-down on her window, and three loud knocks rang in her silent office. She woke up, startled, turned in her chair, and with an arm movement knocked down the now cold cup of tea that Shizune had brought her a while ago. She looked at the window where the pervert's face was hanging up-side-down. She didn't want to open the window, but she knew he would insist and she would rather get this over and done with; so she got up and opened it.

Tsunade's eyes were red and puffy, sign that she had been crying, and it pained Jiraiya to see her that way, if really it was nothing. Now that he was there, in front of her, he was not sure if she would accept his request, because the only parts of her that showed traces of sadness were her eyes. Her lips were pursed and her fists clenched, a typical get out before I punch you Tsunade pose. If only he could tell her, not only would he spare her sadness, but he would also spare himself from a very likely beating. He came in through the window and began: "Hime…"

"Are you going to explain what you told me this morning?" she interrupted, raising one eyebrow sarcastically.

"I wish I could, I really do, but this is not the time nor the place, so the only thing I can tell you now is that if you want to know more about it and if you think you can trust me when I tell you it's not what you think, then come to my house this evening and everything will be explained, I promise." He had not tried taking her hand because she obviously was not very happy, but he had left the rose on her desk as soon as he had entered.

Tsunade didn't know what to think, was he taking advantage of her? Did she really show it that much, her weakness for him, or was it just him who knew her so well? It just seemed like he knew she would end up by going, and not just because of curiosity. She decided that the easiest way of putting an end to this was hitting him, so she punched him in the face, to make it hurt but not for him to fall unconscious. He ended up with a nosebleed, but his nose was not broken.

He fell on the floor and said "So I take it you're not going, well I don't blame you"

She thought about how he kept saying it was not what she thought, so she decided to give him a chance, as if there ever was a doubt, she later thought "I might go, if I feel like it, at what time do you want me to be there?"

He got up, smiled and thought, well, this coming from Tsunade, she must really love me. "Thank you, Hime" he said, taking her hand, which in comparison to his looked very small "I promise you won't regret it, be there around seven. Oh, and her name is Ami."

"Yeah, well" she yanked her hand from his and said "now, if you don't have anything else to say please leave, I need to be alone."

Jiraiya left the way he came and left Tsunade alone. She closed the window, returned to her desk and saw the rose. She didn't know what to think, so she just threw it in the garbage-can and continued working on whichever paper was on the top of the pile.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya went to his house, he was sure Naruto had found someone to have lunch with, and if Tsunade was going to come over, he better make everything ready. When he got to his house, he opened the door, and a six year old girl came running toward him and hugged him

"Uncle Jiraiya! How did it go? Am I going to meet her? Is she going to be my new aunt? Will she teach me to be a good ninja, so I can go on missions with you? What happened to your face? Are you ok? Let me put a band-aid on that!"

Jiraiya smiled and said "Hey, Ami-chan, calm down, ok? Well, she might come tonight, but anything more than that, I couldn't tell you"

"And what happened to your face? Was it a bad guy?"

Jiraiya couldn't help laughing and said "No, it wasn't…"

"Are you ok?" Ami interrupted "Can I put a band-aid on that?"

"Sure, honey, whatever you want" he said, and then thought Tsunade sure is going to have a laugh at this

"Oh, and when is Naruto-niichan coming to visit? He never comes around anymore" Ami said, crossing her arms and pouting

"I'll tell him to come around sometime around this week"

"Yay!" Ami squealed "Don't move, I'm going to get the band-aid, stay right there, ok?" Jiraiya nodded and Ami rushed to the inside of the house, meanwhile, Jiraiya cleaned the dried blood on his nose and waited for Ami to come back with the band-aid.

* * *

Well, chapter 3 is up, even though it's shorter, I hope you like it! Now you know who Ami is, but Tsunade doesn't, we'll see how she takes meeting her in the next chapter!

I don't own Naruto, duh, well, PLEEEEAAAAASE review, and again, hope you like it! Bye!

Oh, and flames are definitely welcome too!

* * *

Well, I'm actually thinking about making this a oneshot again, because, honestly, there are so many things I feel I could improve, and I really don't know where it is going, so, if you have any ideas on what I could do, or want it back into a oneshot, or something, then please tell me.

* * *

Oh my god!!! Plagiarism!!!! Yeah... there is another Late Night at Konoha, and it is exactly the same as MY first chapter!!!! I do not like that!!!! I don't get it either... if you are going to write fanfiction, at least write your own!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated! I just want to tll you that if you want this story to continue DO MY POLL! Please!

It was seven, and Tsunade was getting ready to meet _her_, Ami was her name. Tsunade still didn't believe what she was going to do, well, she could always beat Jiraiya and the girl to pulp, fact which was her greatest comfort. She chose to wear her hair up and western clothing: a little black dress, a set of necklace, earrings, and bracelet, all with small diamonds (being Hokage and a Senju did have its advantages when it came to jewlery), and high heels. When there was nothing else she could fix, she disappeared with a puff of smoke, reappearing outside Jiraiya's house, which was just outside the village. Jiraiya was one of the only people, besides her, and some powerful clans in the village who did not live in an apartment. She looked at the house; it was the first time she was there; she only knew where it was because she had been told. It was not what she had imagined, it was definitely bigger, and it was much more traditional than she would have thought Jiraiya's house would be. She approached the delicate front door door and knocked. Why was she doing this again? She didn't have to put herself through this… yeah, that would have worked half an hour ago, but now she was in too deep.

Tsunade heard footsteps inside the house, and Jiraiya appeared, wearing western clothing too. He was not wearing anything as formal as her, but he certainly looked good. He was wearing a band-aid on his nose, something Tsunade would have found hilarious under any other circumstances. He smiled, looked at her and said "Wow, Hime, you look beautiful! Thank you so much for coming, now, won't you come in?"

He was not wearing any shoes, so she took hers off at the entrance of the house. The inside of the house was a fusion of traditional Japanese and modern architecture; nobody would have known a shinobi lived there. Jiraiya led Tsunade to a dining room, where there was a low table and three tatami mats. Tsunade did not know what to expect any more, she was just wondering when she would meet the girl.

Jiraiya must have noticed something because he said "Hime, I really thank you for coming, I know how hard it must have been for you to believe me when I told you it was not what you thought. Would you like me to call her now, or would you rather wait a while longer?"

"Jiraiya, sometimes I hate you, do you know that? Call her now, to get this over and done with once and for all."

Jiraiya laughed and said "Ami, honey, can you come here for a minute? We have a visitor!" in a louder voice so it would be heard in the rest of the house

They were silent, the only sound was that of approaching light, fast footsteps, then the sliding-door opened and, to Tsunade's amazement, there appeared not a young woman between her twenties and her thirties, but a five or six year old girl. The family resemblance to Jiraiya was evident: her hair and eyes were the same color as his, though her hair was straight and her eyes were proportionally bigger than his. She also had the red marks under the eyes, and her smile resembled her uncle's. The girl smiled and ran to Tsunade and sat down beside her.

"Hi, I'm Ami, you are Tsunade, right?"

Tsunade was dumbfounded, she could only nod

"Uncle Jiraiya has told me a lot about you. He says you are the woman he…"

"…Ami, what did I tell you?" Jiraiya interjected

"Oh, right" said Ami, and to Tsunade she said "He told me not to tell you what he told me in the morning"

"Oh," said Tsunade, who was now recovering from her shock "what did he tell you?"

Ami opened her mouth but Jiraiya said "Ami, honey, now that Tsunade is here why don't you show her how you put the band-aid on my nose?"

"All right! You'll love this, Aunt Tsunade! Do you mind if I call you that? Because that's what you're gonna be if you two get married, so I better start practicing!" said Ami, not giving any of the grownups a chance to answer before she disappeared into the house.

"Hime, you just met my six-year-old niece and only relation Ami." Said Jiraiya "She can be a bit intense, but she's a very sweet girl, and I'm the only family she's got."

Tsunade had fallen into shock again after Jiraiya had mentioned family. "Where are her parents?" she asked "and I thought you were an orphan.

"So did I, until one day I decided to learn more about my family, and finally managed to track my parents down. When I finally met my father, he told me that my mother had died" Ami returned with the band-aid and sat down beside Tsunade to listen to the story "He told me my story, they had had me when they were very young, and they had had no means of keeping me, so they decided to give me up for adoption, they thought I would be better off. My mother died some years after, and, some years later, he married someone younger than him. I met my father and his family when I was thirty years old, and back then, he had a five-year-old daughter, Ami's mother. I did not keep in touch with them except for the occasional greeting cards sent. About fifteen years ago, I got the news that my father died. The letter had been written by my sister, and in it she also told me that she had become a shinobi, following my example. About six months ago, I got another letter, this one telling me that my sister had died in a mission, and that she had a daughter. They didn't know who the father was, and I was her only relation. They were asking me if I wanted to leave her in an orphanage or if I wanted to keep her with me. I was abroad with Naruto, so before we returned to the village, we went to pick her up and take her with us, and now here she is; right, Ami?"

"Yep" The little girl nodded emphatically "Now, Auntie, Tsunade, let me show you how I put the band-aid on Uncle Jiraiya's nose!"

She crawled up to Jiraiya and pulled the band-aid from his nose, making him wince, and put the new one in its place.

Tsunade laughed "Ami, has your uncle told you what kind of ninja I am?"

"Well, I heard him telling some guy who came here, I don't remember who it was, I wasn't allowed to say hi, that you were a…"

"No, Hime, she doesn't know what kind of shinobi you are" interrupted Jiraiya, turning pink, and putting his hand behind his head "Ami, when I'm talking to grown-ups, you shouldn't overhear, okay?"

"Ok" said Ami innocently, with a scowl on her face

"Ok, whatever, I really hope I never get to hear the end of that sentence" said Tsunade to Jiraiya, raising an eyebrow and not wanting to know, and to Ami she said "Ami, I am a medic ninja, I heal people."

"Oooooh" Ami said, opening her mouth into a wide o

"Want to see?" she asked. Ami nodded, so Tsunade pulled the band-aid from Jiraiya's nose, making him wince again, to reveal the bruise which hadn't gotten better with the band-aids. She noticed that his nose _had_ been broken even though she had not meant it to break. Tsunade concentrated green chakra in her hand and placed it on the nose, which immediately recovered its original color and shape.

Ami was even more impressed with Tsunade now "Wow, how do you do that?"

Tsunade smiled "I do it with great chakra control and lots practice over the years", she said, remembering the time in which it had mattered the most but she hadn't been able to do it. Her smile faded and thoughts started to fill her head.

"Hime," Jiraiya took her hand, which had been lying on the table, and that brought her back. She smiled, but he knew her mind was still somewhere else.

"Ami, why don't I go tuck you in?"

"Please, Uncle Jiraiya, I'm not sleepy! And it's only eight!" said the little girl, stifling a yawn just afterwards.

"And eight means bedtime, Ami, come on, you _are_ tired and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, remember? Tomorrow we go finish the adoption process and then we can go enroll you in the Academy" said Jiraiya.

"Oh, right," said Ami, while yawning openly this time "but if I'm going to bed, I want Auntie Tsunade to tuck me in!" she smiled at Tsunade, who was only following the conversation with half of her attention.

"Honey, why don't we leave Tsunade alone and I go tuck you in?" said Jiraiya, knowing that she needed to be alone.

"Why? I want you _both_ to do it!" insisted Ami, now crossing her arms and pouting

"Honey, please, Auntie Tsunade will tuck you in at some other time, come on, let's go" Jiraiya said, smiling inwardly at saying Auntie Tsunade, remembering all the names he'd called her.

Tsunade came out of her reverie "It's fine, Jiraiya, I'll go with you," she quickly said, with a slight apologetic smile on her lips. They got up and went to the inside of the house. Ami's room was painted with a blue wash, and the bed was made of dark wood. It was a mixture between a bedroom and a playroom. The bed was in the middle, the wall opposite the door was lined with shelves made of the same dark wood which had toys and books. On the floor there were two coloring books and two sets of crayons.

"Ok, I'll go put my pj's on and brush my teeth. You two wait here and no yucky scenes while I'm away, okay?" said Ami very seriously

Jiraiya laughed, and Tsunade nodded, smiling. While Ami put her pajamas on, Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand. "Don't think I have forgotten this morning, Jiraiya no baka, you still owe me certain explanations" she said, not in her sweetest tone, but leaving her hand in his.

"And you'll have them, all in due time, Hime"

"Fine, I trust that I will"

They were silent for a while, both immersed in their own thoughts. Jiraiya was the first to break the silence, "Hime, are you okay? I know you were thinking of him back there at the table, I want to know that you're all right with this" he said, looking down at her.

She looked up at him and nodded "Don't worry about that, Baka-chan, I am a big girl, I know what I want, and I want this. Jiraiya…"

"Hi! I'm back!" said Ami as she entered the room; the conversation between the two grownups interrupted "Uncle Jiraiya, will you read me a story?"

"Ami-chan, we have a visitor, why don't we read a story tomorrow night?" said Jiraiya.

"Come on! Please!"

"Ami, remember what I told you this afternoon about when we had Tsunade here?"

Yes I do, but pretty please read me the story!" she whined "Please, Auntie Tsunade, tell him to read the story!"

* * *

So, I finally pdated this thanks to someone telling me to do it. I had it almost ready for a long time, I just hadn't known how to finish the night... so I didn't! The next chapter will have the story and some other things. IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE DO MY POLL! IF YOU DON'T IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED! Hope ypu like it and pretty please review ^^


End file.
